


9,580km apart (but i know you're so near)

by showho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also maybe not bc im a sucker for jookyun, based off hyungwon coming 2 la !!!!! like i know it wasnt even night when he arrived but w/e, i needed to change things up 4 it to be Ultimate cute :///, jookyun if u squint .., nd how much he misses him :/ like . mood, this is rly just hyunwoo thinking abt hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showho/pseuds/showho
Summary: The hotel room is cool in contrast to the almost muggy night of Los Angeles and Hyunwoo lays on the bed, arms and legs spread out as he stares at the pristine ceiling. He lets a second, maybe two (going close to three) pass before he sits up, a hand ruffling through his hair. “What time is the manager going to pick up Hyungwon?”





	9,580km apart (but i know you're so near)

**Author's Note:**

> im so !!!! rusty w writing!!!! but also i wanna start writing a lot more so i'm planning a changki soulmate au ... nd this was really just practice !!! for dialogue and like . scene stuff . yes .... tell me how this one was !!! it's v much inspired by hyungwon coming back to make ot6 become ot7 again nd im a sucker for hyungnu so :// (also this is unbeta-ed so any mistakes are my own jhfkjsa)

The hotel room is cool in contrast to the almost muggy night of Los Angeles and Hyunwoo lays on the bed, arms and legs spread out as he stares at the pristine ceiling. He lets a second, maybe two (going close to three) pass before he sits up, a hand ruffling through his hair. “What time is the manager going to pick up Hyungwon?” He suddenly asks to Jooheon, watching in amusement as the younger male startles, fumbles with his phone and snaps his eyes up to look at Hyunwoo (and Changkyun whines almost childishly, just because he had been rooting for Jooheon on keeping up their killstreak only to watch it die in front of him). Jooheon purses his lips in thought, letting Changkyun take his phone from him with little complaint.

“He said he’d go an hour before dinner, since Hyungwon was supposed to arrive a little after that,” Jooheon shrugs, fingers picking at his shirt before he tilts his head curiously. “Why? Planning on going with him?”

Hyunwoo hums, leaning over to pick his phone up from the nightstand. He slides off the messy bed, stretching before he points to his suitcase, lying open and spilling clothes everywhere. “Pass me my jeans, please,” Hyunwoo says and Jooheon leans over, snatching at the nearest pair and throwing them to Hyunwoo who catches it with ease. “I might just sit in the car, wait for him there,” he explains, turning the jeans this way and that to make sure they were mostly clear to be seen out in public.

“Good thing you’ll be in the car then, since those pants make you look like those uncles at the stalls.” Changkyun suddenly pipes up, eyes still on his game (but Hyunwoo figures at some point he must have looked up) and Jooheon laughs, loud and reckless as he pats Changkyun’s thigh. A small smile turns up Changkyun’s lips, but it disappears quickly once his character gets killed again.

“Stop that, you’re gonna encourage him to hit up all the American stores for jeans that look just like those ones,” Jooheon is poorly hiding his own smile as he turns to look to Hyunwoo, who ends up rolling his eyes at the two youngest members. “Can you buy us ice cream and potato chips when you come back?”

Hyunwoo nods as he looks down at his white shirt and thinks it works well enough if fans managed to see him. He slips into the bathroom to change, splashing cold water on his face to look a little more awake than he felt. He steps out a few minutes later to see Jooheon and Changkyun setting up camp on Jooheon’s bed, having moved from the pushed together chairs, pressed up against each other and bundled in the white blanket as they intently play a game Hyunwoo has probably never heard of. He throws his sweatpants at their heads, smiling at their exaggerated screams and flailing before pulling his shoes on. “Don’t stay up too late, and don’t forget to go to dinner too if we don’t come back before you guys all go out. I’ll text Minhyuk to come get you guys, so don’t listen to the game too loudly either, okay?”

A long, drawn out _okay_ from the pair is all he gets when he pulls the door open, stepping out into the quiet hallway. To his left, he could faintly make out Kihyun yelling to Minhyuk and Hoseok about not having pillow fights on the same bed he was sleeping on and figures neither of the two will die anytime soon. He walks down the hallway to the manager’s room, shoes tapping quietly against the carpeted floor as he slows to a stop and knocks to get the manager’s attention, hoping to confirm whether he was going to get Hyungwon or not.

 

 

Hyunwoo presses the side of his face against the cold glass of the window, eyes slipping shut as the highway zips by. The sky had gone inky black and Minhyuk had sent him a video not too long ago of him bursting into Hyunwoo and Jooheon’s room, shrieking their debut song and scaring the youngest members awake. It ends with Minhyuk getting pelted with pillows and Hyunwoo had laughed quietly to himself, saving the video to his camera roll before pocketing his phone.

The car radio is playing something familiar, a slow, drum filled backing while someone sings about fluttering hearts whenever they say hello and Hyunwoo is briefly reminded of only a few months ago, when he and Hyungwon were the last ones left in the living room after the release of their first full album. Neither had been drunk or tired, sitting together in quiet euphoria before Hyungwon had leaned over, lips chastely pressing against Hyunwoo’s without warning. He remembers the feeling of surprise that had bloomed within his chest, remembered Hyungwon’s regretful features as he pulled away and mumbled an apology (blamed it on alcohol he never had) and how without hesitation, Hyunwoo had placed his hand just under the nape of the other male’s neck, pulling him in and slotting their lips together again.

He remembered Hyungwon sliding thin hands under his shirt as he gently pushed him to lie on his back, shivering under the cold intensity left on the trail his hands created. He remembered pressing his lips to Hyungwon’s collarbone, leaving soft kisses alongside his neck, the smooth expanse of his chest. He remembered how Hyungwon felt under him, pressed close as he pulled Hyunwoo close to kiss him again, the quietest laugh tumbling from his lips at Hyunwoo’s sudden clumsy demeanor.

He remembered a lot about that night.

Hyunwoo carefully blinks his eyes open once the car starts to slow down, looking to the opposite window to see Hyungwon waiting with his luggage, a mask carefully settled on his features. He looked good, Hyunwoo noted happily as the manager stepped out of the car, popping the trunk open and helping Hyungwon load his luggage into the back. Hyunwoo keeps himself pressed against the side of the car door, a smile already tugging at his lips as Hyungwon pulls the door open, eyes widening in surprise at seeing his boyfriend already waiting for him.

“Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon exhales softly once he had clambered into the car, limbs as long and lanky as Hyunwoo remembered.

“Hi.” Hyunwoo says, unable to keep the fond expression off his face as Hyungwon’s eyes crinkled at the greeting. He scoots closer to the younger male, who rests his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, glasses close to being knocked askew. “Long flight?”

“You have no idea,” Hyungwon grumbles, pulling his mask down and letting it rest under his chin. “What’s for dinner?” He asks, sneakily lacing his fingers with Hyunwoo’s. Hyunwoo’s heart feels like it may just burst right there, but he presses a palm against his chest, giving himself a moment before tugging his phone out of his pocket.

“I can text Kihyun and ask, since I’m sure they went for dinner already,” his thumb is already hovering over Kihyun’s name before Hyungwon puts his hand over Hyunwoo’s, shaking his head.

“It’s fine, I’ll wait until we get to the hotel. There’s room service, right?”

“I don’t think our company would let us book into a hotel without room service, but yeah, there’s room service.” Hyunwoo replies and Hyungwon smiles, settling against Hyunwoo’s frame without a word. His breathing evens out after a while, fingers still loosely intertwined with Hyunwoo’s and it’s only a matter of minutes before he slips into sleep too.

 

 

After dinner (it turns out that none of the members went off to eat, opting to chill out in Kihyun and Minhyuk’s room until the manager came back with Hyungwon and Hyunwoo), Jooheon is kicked out into Changkyun and Hoseok’s room. He leaves with his toiletries and a change of pajamas, grumbling about being sexiled as he lets the door shut behind him with a click.

Hyungwon pulls off his own clothes, taking a shirt from Hyunwoo’s suitcase that hangs loosely on his shoulders. He slips into bed next to Hyunwoo easily, pressing against his side with familiarity. Hyunwoo shifts so he can throw his arm over Hyungwon’s stomach, both taking a moment.

“Hi,” Hyungwon says, smiling as he presses a kiss to Hyunwoo’s nose.

“Hi,” Hyunwoo replies, ducking forward to kiss Hyungwon’s forehead. They both laugh, soft and almost breathless because being in each other’s presence again after so long was a whirlwind of relief. Hyunwoo rolls so he’s above Hyungwon, bracketing his head with his forearms and holding his weight easily. Hyungwon looks smitten, easily looping his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck. “If you were thinking of doing anything tonight, I’m gonna have to pass since we still have a concert tomorrow.”

To that, Hyungwon laughs, somehow managing to shift his arm so he could slap Hyunwoo’s arm in retaliation. “You think I want to have sex while I’m jetlagged from an 11 hour flight? Don’t be dumb.” He leans up to press a kiss to Hyunwoo’s lips, smiling all the while. “I just want to lie here with you, maybe watch something in English and you can practice your listening skills since _usually_ , you’re not very good at listening. Especially to me.”

Hyunwoo’s cheeks heat up at the particular memory, rolling off Hyungwon with a soft thud onto the bed. He turns to look at the other, shaking his head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, I’m always listening to what you tell me to do.” He sits up, lifting Hyungwon’s legs off the blanket (who plays along by wiggling them wildly) before pulling it over the two of them, warmth starting to settle in between them.

Hyungwon scoffs, fingers fumbling with the buttons on the nightstand until the room goes dark, the only light coming from the bathroom. He turns onto his side, head pillowed by Hyunwoo’s arm as he shuffles closer. “Prove it to me then, one day. Show me you can be a good listener.”

And Hyunwoo hears the challenge behind those words, sees the smirk Hyungwon has playing on his lips and he doesn’t hesitate to kiss it away, relishing in the annoyed expression on the younger male’s face. “We have no schedules in two days, wanna stay in?”

Hyungwon nods and Hyunwoo pulls him closer, placing a quick kiss on his forehead again. “Then it’s decided. I’ll show you I can be a good listener in two days.” He adjusts the blanket, pulling it over their shoulders. “Now sleep, you’re performing for the first time in a while tomorrow and you need to be rested.”

“Are you my boyfriend or my mom?” Hyungwon teases, hands searching for Hyunwoo’s free one before he intertwines their fingers.

“Who’s the bad listener now?” Hyunwoo retaliates and it’s easy for him to see Hyungwon roll his eyes, letting them close under the guise of sleeping. “I’m serious, sleep. You need it.”

“Keep talking and I’ll move to Kihyun’s room.” Hyungwon threatens and Hyunwoo laughs, letting his comment go unsaid. He watches as Hyungwon’s chest start to rise and fall much slower, breathing evened out and hands pulling away from Hyunwoo’s to instead drape across his waist. Hyunwoo smiles fondly, pressing one last kiss to Hyungwon’s forehead as he settles against the warmth of the other, the storm of missing each other having calmed down at last.  


**Author's Note:**

> in the end jooheon nd changkyun never got the food they asked for smh how tragic ....
> 
> (also one day ... i'll write smut instead of just . dancing around it .... One Day)  
> ((also this was the longest fic i've written ... Bless !!!))


End file.
